


Bathhouse Overture

by cattchi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Blow Jobs, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, but not too intense or anything, top reki but he's got bottom energy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattchi/pseuds/cattchi
Summary: an introduction to something more substantialReki and Langa go to a bathhouse to make up for Langa's missed experience. With sudden time to themselves, they get busy.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 41
Kudos: 356





	Bathhouse Overture

**Author's Note:**

> my mind is 100% renga all day every day

Langa’s arm is pressed tight against Reki’s shoulder as they share the clear plastic umbrella they bought at the MiniStop near the bus station. It had started to pour when they were on the bus to the bathhouse, and even the short run across the road to the convenience store with their backpacks over their heads left them nearly soaked.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Langa murmurs.

Reki looks out from under the rain-splattered umbrella, and then at the rather derelict building in front of them. It’s small and boxy, with rust lines running down from the metal Nakanoyu front sign. An inlet shows a vending machine with half the drinks sold out, and a crooked wooden bench with one of the armrests missing. Everything is accented with a quaint, pale blue paint, that despite being peeling and a little faded, is still rather inviting.

Reki looks down at his phone, the directions his mom checked over for him showing they should be at the right spot.

“Maybe it’s nicer inside!” he says, grinning up at Langa, giving a small tug on his hand. “Sometimes it can be like that, right?”

Langa gives him a small smile and a nod, and Reki slides open the front door with a clatter, ducking inside first. His left shoulder is soaked from poking out from under the umbrella, and the top of his backpack is damp. He hopes it’s not too run-down of a place - he wanted to take Langa somewhere nice since he didn’t really get to experience the onsen at Miyakojima...

Reki shudders a little, nose scrunching up at the memory of the stink.

“Are you cold?” Langa asks, shaking. off the umbrella and ties it up, slotting it into the stand outside the sliding doors quickly.

“Ah, no,” Reki says. 

“Is this...someone’s _house_?” Langa asks as he closes the door behind them.

Reki laughs. His mom had said it was a small, local bathhouse, but he hadn’t expected to walk into the equivalent of a grandmother’s craft room, either.  
An old sewing machine sticks out, blocking half the doorway, and an ironing board sits open next to that. A few family pictures sit propped against the wall on top of a bookshelf covered with an old blanket of lace, and a set of stairs to the right leads up to what Reki assumes is either a guest room or the owner’s own house.

“Hello?” He calls out. “Um, sorry to interrupt…”

They wait for a second, sharing an uncertain glance, and then Reki calls out again, wiping his feet on the welcome mat and stepping inside.

Most of the other places around were a bit expensive, especially after already going on a trip, and Reki didn’t really feel like asking his mom if he could book an overnight stay with his still very new boyfriend and no other friends. But when Reki asked his mom about a local bathhouse she suggested one she had visited when she was younger. It wasn’t grand or outdoors, but the sento was popular in its heyday. Okinawa didn’t have many bathhouses anyways, so Reki supposes it’s the best they can do for now. 

He takes another glance around the walls, lined with shelves and the clutter of knick-knacks and faded photographs. Maybe that heyday was about 20 years ago, but the reviews were good, so Reki showed up to work one day with weekend bus tickets for the both of them.

He’s about to call out again when an old lady steps out of the pocket of steep stairs, waving a hand at them.

“Yes, yes,” she says, smiling at them, her face folding into kind wrinkles. “Welcome, welcome. Was just getting your room ready.”

“Uh, we didn’t book a room,” Reki says, sharing another quick glance at Langa. “We just wanted to use the bath-”

She waves her hand again. Her thick, short hair is dyed jet black, and her eyes are crinkled and happy. Her cane is bright pink and it thumps sturdily on the ground as she meets them, barely coming up to Reki’s chest in height.

“Busses stopped for the evening. Even I can hear the rain outside,” she gently taps the side of her ear with a slim hearing aid resting on the shell.

“Busses stopped?” Reki says, looking down at his phone. There’s no yellow alert on the map, but a clap of thunder makes him jump a bit.

“Reki,” Langa says, tugging on his shirt sleeve. “I didn’t bring enough money for a room.”

“Don’t worry about that,” the old lady waves her hand, laughing. “Happens all the time. The road around the bridge gets too muddy to pass.”

“O-Oh, really?” Reki says, laughing a bit nervously. 

He thanks her but she shakes it off, and starts to walk towards the back of the building, gesturing for them to follow.

“It’s natural spring water, here. Only sento in the prefecture. But it’s not very hot,” she says, smiling back at them as she hobbles swiftly through the cotton curtains towards the bath. Despite her stiff gait she moves easily through the crowded hallway, as filled with just as many shelves and ornaments as the lobby was.

“That’s probably fine,” Reki says, looking back at Langa. He gives a shrug, looking amused to just be in a place like this, and it puts Reki at ease a bit.

“I can heat the bath more with firewood if you want,” the old lady says.

“Oh, I can help!” Reki says quickly. “The weather’s not good, so you should get home soon, um…”

“Such a good boy,” she reaches back and pinches his cheek hard, and he hears Langa chuckle behind him. He can feel the heat rising to his face as he rubs the spot, smiling down awkwardly at the granny. She points out the heating stove to him in the hallway, where a small pile of firewood rests next to it, the fresh scent still heavy in the stormy air. “There’s the wood. Towels are in the bath.”

“What about the room?” he asks.

“It’s up those stairs in the lobby. All ready for you. If you need me you can call the number that’s on the front desk,” she says. “I already put shampoo and soap in the bath, too.”

“Got it,” Reki says. “I guess that’s all then, Langa?”

Langa nods, and they wave the granny off. When she’s out of sight, Langa reaches a hand up to pinch Reki’s cheek, “Such a good boy.”

Reki laughs, pushing him off, “Shut up.”

“What was her name?” Langa asks, taking Reki’s backpack when he hands it to him. 

“Shige-san,” Reki says, crouching down to the stove. “My mom said an old lady ran it, I’m guessing it’s her.”

Langa hums. “She was old when your mom came here, too? Like twenty years ago?”

Reki laughs, “Didn’t take you as the type to be rude to grannies, Langa.”

Langa pouts down at him, both of their bags cuddled to his chest defiantly. Reki inspects the stove- it looks like the one at his grandparents house, so he turns the dial and throws in a couple logs, using the tinder kit to set a spark inside. He stands up and brushes off his hands, then opens the bathhouse door for Langa to step inside.

“Maybe she was a ghost,” Langa says, handing back his bag.

“Langaaa,” Reiki groans, feeling an unpleasant chill pass over his shoulders. “C’mon, don’t say stuff like that...”

“I’ll protect you,” Langa says, nodding seriously. There’s a teasing glimmer behind his eyes and Reki just pushes him forward, turning him away from the redness that’s creeping over his cheeks.

“Just get inside,” he huffs.

Inside is a bit different than he expected - it’s still old, but for all the cracks and faded colour, it’s clean and quiet, save for the pounding of the rain on the marbled windows. 

“Is this...normal?” Langa asks, looking around. He sets his backpack down on a bench near some open cubbies, and pushes his hair out of his eyes. There’s a single oval bath in the middle of the tiled room, and there’s no partition for the changing area and showers. It looks a little strange, with how small and singular the bath is.

“Um, in Okinawa, maybe,” Reki says. “It’s different from the ones at hotels and stuff. And on the mainland.”

“Have you been there?” Langa asks. “Like to Tokyo?”

Reki nods, “For the middle school trip, yeah. Tokyo, Kyoto, Nara, and Osaka.”

“Wow,” Langa says. “I’ve only visited Okinawa. It’s a bit far to travel from Canada when it’s just a vacation.”

Reki hums in agreement, pulling off his sneakers and stepping into the bath slippers to check the water temperature.

He dips his fingers into the clear water and nods - it’s pretty warm already, and the fire will heat it quickly.

“Do you want to go first?” Langa asks.

“Huh?”

“You can go first, if you want,” Langa says, sitting down on the bench.

Reki blinks at him. He looks at the small bath, then back to his boyfriend. Did he not want to be that close to him? Maybe it was a bit soon for a solo bath trip. Where they would both be naked. Alone. And naked. And now spending the night…

Reki bites his lip. Or… he had heard some foreigners thought it was embarrassing to go to an onsen or bathhouse and undress in front of people they don’t really know, or even their friends. But Langa was excited to go to the outdoor hot springs in Miyakojima…Reki looks back at the tub.

“Or I can go first?” Langa says, tilting his head. “Something wrong?”

“No, no!” Reki says quickly, wiping his hand in his pants and walking back to him. “Do you, um… know how Japanese bathhouses work?”

Langa brings his hand to his chin in thought, and Reki gives a slight laugh.

“It’s the same as the outdoor hot springs,” Reki says. “We’ll shower first and then relax.”

“Kind of like a hot tub?”

“Well, we can’t wear swim trunks in the baths,” Reki says, feeling his cheeks get a bit warm. “I guess this one is private so it doesn’t matter as much, but…”

“It’s a thing of like...principle?”

“Maybe?” Reki shrugs, then quickly holds his hands up, “I mean! If you’re uncomfortable, it’s okay. I can wait, I mean-”

“It’s okay if it’s you,” Langa says, and pulls his shirt over his head.

Reki’s stomach gives a flip - mostly at the sudden reveal of Langa’s skin. Reki has seen him shirtless plenty of times now - at school in the changing room before P.E., the beach, and at the hotel when he helped him put on his yukata properly. But here in front of him now, Reki feels suddenly embarrassed. 

There was no reason to be, really, and this could be a totally normal trip as long as he didn’t do anything weird like stare at him undressing when they’d only done so much as a kiss, and only once a kiss with tongue before the twins barged into Reki’s room.

Reki makes sure his eyes are concentrated on his own body as he undresses slowly next to Langa, laying his shirt and pants out on the bench so that they can hopefully dry a little before they head up to their room. 

Even though he’s just moving in the corner of his eye, Reki’s heart gives a hard squeeze at how graceful he looks, and a part of him still feels incredulous that the best skater he knows, the hottest guy in school, tall, smart, beautiful, blue-eyed Langa would fall for someone as normal as him.

A hand on his arm makes him jump a bit, and those bright eyes are looking at him, a small blush on his pale skin from the muggy heat still hanging in the air.

“Reki? You okay?”

“Yeah!” Reki says quickly. “Just thinking I should message my mom about what’s up.”

“Right.” Langa says, then looks away, a bit awkward. “Maybe later though, I wanna enjoy the bath first.”

“Good point,” Reki says. “Um, I swear I didn’t know the roads would end up closed.”

Langa tilts his head. “Yeah, me neither.”

“I mean… I didn’t do it on purpose just to...just to stay the night with you,” Reki says, unable to really meet Langa’s eyes. He looks off to the side, staring at a piece of the paint peeling on the wall.

“I guess it worked out well, then,” Langa says, laughing.

Reki feels his heart do another swoop, and he laughs, a bit nervously.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Langa smiles at him, reaching to squeeze his hand quickly before moving over to the showers. “Though if you want to, that’s fine, too. No pressure.”

“O-Oh,” Reki says. He bites his lip as he follows, aware that his cheeks are still childishly red, along with the tips of his ears. “Yeah.”  
He does his best to keep his eyes away from him when they go to sit by the showers, hyper-aware of his own naked body. 

“Oh, there’s only one nozzle,” Reki notes, when he looks at the line of taps, all separated for hot and cold water. “That’s a pain.”

He sits on one of the plastic stools and test sprays the water against the floor. 

“Is it hot?”

Reki nods, then hands it to Langa. “Be quick! I don’t wanna get up to add more firewood if the bath gets cold later.”

Reiki watches Langa’s pale strands go dark and flat against his head as he rinses down, and the way his nose scrunches up a bit at the water pressure on his face. 

Langa gives the shower head back to him as he soaps up, and starts to lather shampoo into his hair. By the time Reki is finished with it Langa is squinting at him with a pile of suds on his head, hand outstretched for the water.

“Cute,” Reki says, before he can stop himself. He sprays Langa’s face quickly with the water in retaliation for his own slip-up.

“Reki!” Langa sputters, eyes shut tight. “I’m gonna get soap in my eyes!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Reki laughs, putting the shower head in his hands. 

Putting it in his hands, though, means he looks down. Down, specifically, to where Langa’s legs are slightly parted, and his dick is fully visible, wet, and a bit soapy. 

Reki’s eyes widen, not just as the fact he’s huge when he’s soft - _was that normal in Canada? What the hell_ \- but that his head is out and visible, even though he’s not hard.

Langa’s hands take the nozzle from him, and Reki looks up to a heavily blushing Langa, then to a hard jet of water in his face.

He sputters, leaning back, almost slipping off his stool.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbles, wiping the water from his face and reaching for the soap.

Langa grunts.

“I… Sorry.” Reki tries to find some explanation, but he can’t. What totally non-creepy reason was there to stare at your boyfriend’s dick? ...Okay, there were plenty, but they weren’t at that stage yet! No matter how much he wanted to be. 

“It’s just …” Langa pauses, chewing the inside of his cheek the way he does when he’s trying to remember a word he’s not used to using. “Circumcised. It’s pretty standard in Canada.” 

“R-Right,” Reki says. He’s definitely heard something about that before. “I don’t think it’s weird or anything! It’s cool, or whatever.”

“Uh, thanks,” Langa says, and Reki wants to slap his hands over his face at how stupid he’s making himself look.

He’s curious, though.

“Did it hurt?” He asks, trying to be casual as he works shampoo into his hair.

“I was a baby,” Langa says, laughing a bit.

“Oh,” Reki says, feeling a little dumb, but relieved that Langa’s not upset about it. 

“Let’s get in the bath!” Langa says, shaking his hair one last time as he stands.

“Y-Yeah,” Reki says. He grabs their two face cloths and runs them under a cold water tap as Langa walks to the tub. He waits until he hears a splash until he turns around, but when he does, Langa is sitting not with his back to him, but facing him.

He presses his lips together, fiddling with the towels as he joins him. Langa’s eyes are definitely on him. 

“Um, I got you your cloth,” Reki says, trying to step into the tub in a way that hides his junk. “Put it on your head so you don’t get overheated.

The water is hot enough to sting his skin, but he doesn’t want to stand there naked until he gets used to it, so he sinks down with a hiss, tossing Langa’s towel to him.

He catches it and puts it on his head, then goes back to looking at Reki for a moment, before closing his eyes.

“This is nice,” Reki says, settling his shoulders against the tile, draping his cold towel over his eyes and letting the hot water calm his nerves. He tries not to think about the earful he’ll get from his mom when he tells her he’ll be overnighting. He’ll just have to send her a message and ignore his phone...

“The storm is kind of nice too,” Langa says. “I like the sound of the rain. It’s cozy.”

Reki grins, “Yeah.”

They sit there for a while, the wind occasionally rattling the high marbled windows. When he feels a bit too hot he moves the towel to the top of his head and pulls himself up to the edge of the bath, sighing at the easy temperature change.

He glances at Langa, wanting to make sure he’s not overheating himself. Blue eyes are staring back at him, determined in the way that Reki knows something interesting is about to come out of his mouth.

“What?” he asks, a bit hesitant.

“Can I look at it?”

Reki squeezes his legs together a bit instinctively at that. “...At what?”

Langa pouts, and glides the short distance over to him, walking on his knees. “You know… it’s different from mine. I wanna see.”

“O-Oh,” Reki swallows. “I guess it’s fine…”

Langa scoots in front of him a bit more, a gentle hand pulling on Reki’s knee. He fights the urge to cover himself when Langa looks at him curiously, head tilting in that cute way he does so often when he’s thinking.

“Can I touch it?”

Reki balks a bit at that, closing his knees, but gets stopped by Langa’s broad shoulders in between them.

“I-I mean,” He says, looking anywhere but his boyfriend. “I guess it’s fine.”

He closes his eyes as he waits for the touch, jumping just a bit when he feels lithe fingers on his skin. 

Langa feels the weight of him in his hand, lifting him just a bit, thumb brushing against his balls. His fingertips brush against his foreskin, and he can’t help the intake of breath that shakes his chest.

“Oh… Does that feel good?” Langa asks, his face the picture of innocence when he looks up at him.

“Y-Yeah,” Reki says, looking away, still embarrassed. No way he doesn’t know what he’s doing to him.

Langa brushes his finger over the tip again, and Reki feels a quick rush of pleasure shoot through his groin. He bites his lip against breathing too hard too soon, but his boyfriend’s hand is on his dick and he’s already slightly light-headed from the hot water.

“Ah,” Langa says, then. “It’s getting bigger.”

Reki groans, covering his face with his hands. “Sorry, I- It’s just- It feels nice, I mean-”

He feels Langa’s finger rub around his tip, quickly exposing itself at his ministrations. His legs slip a little wider involuntarily.

“Oh,” Reki says, when Langa takes the chance to move in a little closer between his thighs. 

“Is it okay?” Langa asks.

“Yes, yeah, yes,” Reki rambles, sighing. He isn’t sure what Langa’s asking for, exactly, but he thinks anything is okay with the way Langa is looking up at him through lashes laced with little droplets of water, his damp hair curling softly at the ends.

He stifles a moan when Langa’s hand gives a slight squeeze around his cock, and suddenly his tongue is dipping into the hole at the top of his cock. It circles around, pulling gently on the skin until Langa’s hand pulls it back, exposing his head. He slots his lips over it curiously, giving it a gentle suck.

Reki’s hand flies to his mouth, unable to stop the whine that bubbles up in his chest. The warmth around him is overwhelming, soft and wet, and Langa’s tongue traces under him until he pulls back to suck on the tip and tickle the spot with his tongue. He even goes so far as to stroke his balls with his thumb as he goes down again, humming until his nose brushes the coarse, curled hair at his base.

“Oh my god,” Reki groans, pressure already building fast in his balls.

“Does it feel good, Reki?” Langa asks, hot breath fanning over his skin.

“Yes,” Reki pants. “So good, yes.”

Then Langa hums like he’s the one with a mouth on his cock. The vibrations make Reki’s thighs twitch and he threads a hand into Langa’s hair, the other still over his mouth as he holds back from making too much noise. 

Langa sucks and licks, his nose nuzzling at his base, the slopping sound of his wet mouth mixing with the splash of the water in the bath when Langa shifts, wrapping an arm around Reki’s waist and pulling him closer, sucking him hard.

He looks down at Langa, cheeks stuffed and red, his shoulders even flushed from the heat in the room. He lifts those piercing blue, blue eyes up to him, and Reki feels the pleasure humming under his skin threaten to let loose.

“Langa,” Reki says. 

Langa hums, tongue laving under his shaft again, drawing back so his mouth is open and Reki can see his cock twitching on his tongue, covered in spit. It’s so erotic it sends a hot flash through Reki’s body, and he starts to push Langa away.

“Langa, I’m gonna- I can’t get it in the bath, get up-”

But Langa keeps his grip on him and sucks on his tip, massaging the rim of his foreskin with his tongue before going down on him, and Reki feels his body lose against the budding pleasure.

He presses his hand harder against his mouth but stutters his hips into Langa’s face, curling in on himself as he unloads into his eager mouth. Waves of pleasure pulse through his body and his stomach leaps with embarrassment and satisfaction when he peers down, lightheaded, at Langa’s puffy lips, shiny pink and draped with a string of his cum. His tongue darts out to lick it up and Reki stares at him wide-eyed, thighs still shaking, realizing he’s just swallowed his load.

“S-sorry,” he says, voice a bit too high-pitched. “You didn’t - You could have spit-”

“I wanted to,” Langa says, blush still high on his cheeks.

Reki presses his lips together, cock giving a hard twitch at his boyfriend’s words, and all he wants to do is kiss him senseless.

So he pulls Langa in by his shoulders, leans down and smashes their lips together. He can taste himself on his mouth when Langa gives a soft moan against him, and he realizes he’s the only one who got off.

“Langa,” Reki says, against his mouth. “Can I-”

“Do you boys need the water heated again?” the old lady’s voice calls just before she opens the door. 

Reki pushes away from Langa so hard he splashes back in the water, and he himself almost topples backwards off of the edge of the bath.

“Granny!” He calls her, forgetting all politeness. “We’re in the bath!”

“Don’t make a mess splashing around!” she waves her cane at Langa a bit. “How’s the water?”

“Fine!” Reki says, covering himself up, still shouting at her.

“Okay, okay. If you need anything just call,” she says. “I’m heading home, now.”

Reki’s eyes shoot to Langa when she closes the door again.

“What the hell was that,” he says, slipping down into the bath again. “Do you think she heard us?”

Langa shakes his head, “She had a hearing aid, so maybe not? ...Besides, you were trying to be quiet.”

Reki sinks a bit lower in the water, mumbling, “What if she came in earlier? That’s so embarrassing!”

“Kind of ruined the mood,”Langa hums, and runs a hand through his damp hair. Reki watches a droplet of water trace its way down his pink cheek.

Reki laughs a bit. “Can’t believe she walked in like that…”

“It’s not normal in Japan?” Langa asks, half-joking.

Reki snorts, and reaches out a leg to kick his shin under the water. “Shut up. Let’s get washed up and go to the room.”

Reki gets out of the water first, going to the shower to clean up again. He keeps blushing when he thinks about Langa’s lips wrapped around him, going down so far his nose was hitting his stomach. He towel dries his hair while Langa cleans up, watching with hot cheeks as he leans down to run cold water from the tap into his mouth, gargling it and spitting it out into the drain. It does something weird to Reki’s gut, watching it. It’s dirty but it makes him feel hot all over.

Langa walks to him, drying his hair in his towel as he does so, looking like a model with his long limbs and toned core. Reki gets another of those can’t believe he’s with me, thoughts, and his heart starts to beat fast.

He’d have to tell his mom they were spending the night now, knowing full well they’ve passed some stage of their relationship where he’s so, so ready to experience more.

“Was I too forward?” Langa asks, suddenly. “You look a bit off.”

“No!” Reki says, then bites his lip. “Just…nothing. I’ve been thinking about that kind of thing lately… you were really good, Langa.”

“O-Oh,” Langa says. His skin is almost perpetually pink from the hot water, but his face goes shy, and it makes Reki want to hold his face in his hands and kiss him again, so that’s what he does.

He pulls his face down, pressing their lips softly together this time.

“Um, let me return the favour later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Langa says, resting his forehead against his for a moment, giving him a soft smile.

They pull yukata from the cubbies, Reki tying Langa’s for him, fitting the belt close around his slim hips. 

“You look good in everything,” Reki says, when he’s finished.

“Really?” Langa laughs, gathering his things.

“Yeah,” Reki nods back at him as they switch off the lights at the bath. He douses water on the fire, and reaches for Langa’s hand as they walk through the dim building.  
“I think you look good too, Reki,” Langa says, with a fervor in his voice that makes Reki feel like he shouldn’t try to refute it.

“Thanks,” he says, and grins at Langa’s satisfied face.

“It’s a bit creepy in the dark,” Langa says, when they get to the lobby. “Looks like Shige-san is definitely gone, though.”

“You go up the stairs first,” Reki says, pushing him forward.

Langa snorts and starts the rather steep climb, and Reki holds onto his belt, sticking close behind him.

The upstairs is unlit and just as worn, but clean, and when they open the door to the guest room the scent of tatami is fresh and comforting.

Langa tries to pull on the string for the light, but it doesn’t turn on. 

“Oh,” he says. “Is the power out?”

Reki moves aside the blinds, “Street Lamps are on.”

He looks around the room. There are two futons on the floor next to a low table where a small bowl of snacks rest in the middle. A mini fridge hums in the corner, and next to it is an electric kettle and a tea set. 

“Well,” Langa says, “It’ll be nighttime soon anyway.”

“I should message my mom,” Reki says, remembering. He grabs his phone from his backpack. It’s already on half power, and he winces. He didn’t bring a battery pack or charger- no skate videos tonight, then.

Langa is on his phone, too, sitting on the futon nearest to the window. He’s typing out a message that Reki sees he writes and deletes a couple times, assuming he’s having the same problem.

“So embarrassing,” Reki mutters when he finally sends a quick, short message about the busses and Shige-san’s generosity about the room. He turns off his phone after that, not willing to wait for a response. “My mom, uh, actually gave me a talk about behaving in the baths.”

Langa gives a soft snort, and he looks at Reki with a coy mix of bashful and _can’t be helped now_. His eyes are gleaming, and his lips are curled up in a knowing smile, making Reki’s heart do kick-flips in his chest.

“God, you’re so pretty,” he mumbles, without really meaning to. Langa has that effect on him, over and over. The sun will make his hair shine, or he’ll get a pleasant whiff of his shampoo, and suddenly he’s spiraling into a kaleidoscope of thoughts about how lucky he is to have him.

Langa rolls his eyes a bit, “You’re one to talk.”

Reki snorts.

“I’m serious,” Langa says, sitting up straighter.

Reki fiddles with the sleeves of his yukata as he sits next to him, feeling a little out of his element from Langa’s compliments today.

“You’re...beautiful, Reki.”

“Huh?”

“Reki,” Langa says again, then bites the inside of his cheek, looking for the words. “You… Your smile is so bright… I can’t help but smile too when I see it, you know? And your eyes are so big and brown, they remind me of sunflowers when they catch the light, and - and,”

Reki feels the blush rising up his body, making him hot. Suddenly the light yukata feels like a parka on his shoulders, and he can barely meet Langa’s eyes.

“You get these cute freckles on your nose when we’ve been in the sun for a long time,” Langa says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re really cute.”

Reki stares at him, mouth a bit agape. He thinks those kinds of things about Langa all the time. Every time he looked at him, really. He could throw his arms around the other boy, ruffle his hair, tell him he’s _prince_ and gorgeous and all those things, but whenever Langa did any of those things to him, he felt his shoulders turn in on himself in embarrassment. He didn’t think any of those things were that special, but the way Langa lays it all out like that it definitely makes him feel a bit better about himself. A bit more confident. Whether it was just through Langa’s rose-coloured glasses or not, he likes the idea that Langa thinks he’s attractive.

“Langa,” Reki groans, leaning his head into his shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. “You can’t just say that all at once, it’s embarrassing.”

“My mom said I should be more direct and honest with my feelings with the person I like,” he says resolutely, in a very Langa-like fashion. It makes Reki laugh a bit, and he leans back to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“Still embarrassing,” Reki mutters, but he feels his heart squeeze that Langa took the time to tell him.

Langa hums, then lies down slowly, pulling Reki with him so that they’re lying side by side “Can I be direct again?”

Reki laughs, “Sure.”

“I really, _really_ need you to kiss me right now.”

Reki snorts, “I can do that.”

He lifts a hand to Langa’s face, cupping his jaw, and leans in closer, planting a soft kiss on his mouth.

“Do you want me to do anything else?” Reki whispers against his lips. “Like...you know...”

“Only if you want to,” Langa says, brushing Reki’s hair away from his eyes, curling it loosely behind his ear.

“I do,” Reki says, and when he says it out loud the seriousness of it falls like a weight on his shoulders. “I really, really do. But I… I don’t know...how-”

“It’s my first time, too,” Langa reminds him gently.

Reki swallows a bit nervously. Langa had already hinted at that before when they first tried making out, but it was still surprising to hear.

“I watched some videos to learn how to do it,” Langa says, brushing his own hair out of his eyes a bit. “I wanted it to be good for you.”

Reki’s eyes widen, imagining Langa in his room on his phone, brows furrowed in concentration as he watches a dirty video, maybe ending up with his hand in his pants, thinking of _him_.

“Tell me what to do,” Reki says, determined. 

He sits up a bit and pushes Langa down onto the futon, watching his hair fan out behind his head like a snowy halo.

“Kiss me again,” Langa says, eyes on Reki’s mouth. 

Reki leans down, quickly obliging. Langa’s arms wrap up around his neck and his tongue darts out of his mouth, immediately licking along the seam of his lips.

It recalls the sensory memory of his mouth on his cock, and Reki holds back a groan, threading his fingers into Langa’s hair, cool and slightly damp from their bath. He imagines he can still taste himself a bit on his tongue when he lets him into his mouth.

Langa’s fingers trace gentle patterns on his neck, sending little shivers of pleasure down his spine. He pulls away a bit and runs a thumb over Reki’s bottom lip, pupils blown wide in the dark, full of want.

“Kiss my neck,” he says, leaning his head to the side.

Reki’s stomach swoops at his direct words, and his heart pounds at the soft expanse of his creamy skin. He leans down and presses his lips against it, over and over again, nuzzling his nose in the space just beneath his jaw.

“More like this,” Langa says, laughing quietly, pulling him down a bit. 

He feels Langa’s soft lips on skin, kissing his cheek, then his pulse, where his tongue suddenly darts over it sending sharp shivers down his chest. He parts his lips and sucks, passing his tongue over the spot, then pulls away with a final peck.

“O-Oh,” Reki says, ears burning. He swallows, hating how they’re both so inexperienced and yet Langa seems to know so well what he’s doing. 

He brushes Langa’s hair aside and Langa’s hands fall to his hips. The fabric of the yukata is thin and the heat from his palms is almost overwhelming where they press him down onto Langa’s waist.

As he kisses his neck, licking slowly, tasting, sucking at his skin, he feels Langa’s hips cant upwards into his, and a low, short groan rumbles from his boyfriend’s throat.

“I-Is that good?” Reki asks, pulling away just a bit.

“Mm,” Langa hums, hips still moving slowly. The fabric is bunched up around them, but Reki thinks he can feel Langa’s cock starting to harden. “So good, Reki.”  
The encouragement makes a little thrill of satisfaction run through him, and he ducks down again, kissing harder, pulling at the collar of Langa’s yukata, his hands running slowly through his hair as he bites down on him, lightly, just enough for Langa to jerk his hips up again with another moan.

“Good, Reki,” He says. “Can you.. my chest.”

Reki pulls back. 

Langa is pulling open his yukata, almost to his waist, a pretty pink blush visible even in the yellow light of the streetlamp outside fanning over his cheekbones, shoulders, and exposed chest.

“Show me,” Reki says, licking his lips.

Langa bites his lips and runs his one hand over his chest, long fingers brushing over his nipple, lightly at first, then teasing, rubbing circles around the nub until it’s pebbled and hard.

“Oh my god,” Reki groans, smushing his face down into his chest. “You’re so hot.” 

He feels Langa’s laugh more than hears it, and he kisses the middle of his chest, licks it, hesitantly rubs his calloused fingers over an erect nipple, wishing he had been able to make it hard himself.

He watches Langa’s face, head tilted back a bit, eyebrows drawn together in concentration as he circles the bud, feeling the small bumps under his fingers. He pinches it, softly, then a bit harder, watching Langa’s mouth fall open and feeling his hips jerk up into him again.

“Good, Reki,” Langa says, breathing a bit hard. “So good.”

The praise sends another thrill down Reki’s spine, and he realizes he wants to hear more of it just as much as he wants to make Langa feel good. He kisses his chest again, then slowly licks his way to his other nipple, flattening his tongue against it then sucking over it like he did on his neck.

Langa moans, loud, and a hand flies to Reki’s hair, pulling him close.

“Yes, Reki,” Langa says. “That- That feels amazing.”

Reki quiets the sound that starts to rise in his own throat, only now realizing just how hard he is. He’s never come twice in a day before - he’s never been brave enough to risk trying it in his busy household- but he thinks with the way Langa sounds underneath him right now he might be able to.

He sits up a bit, and starts to pull off Langa’s yukata, untying the belt and slipping his hands beneath the folds. Langa’s wearing a smooth, satiny pair of tight boxer briefs, and the hard line of his cock strains against them.

“Oh,” Reki breathes out, his hand running down Langa’s taught stomach. “You’re so big.”

Langa sits up a bit, obviously embarrassed. “It’s…”

“God,” Reki runs a hand over his face. “Sorry about mine, I-”

“Shut up,” Langa says quickly, grabbing Reki’s hand. “It’s perfect. I like every part of you, so… shut up.”

Reki has to laugh at that. “Okay, okay. Can I?”

“Please,” Langa says, and he moves Reki’s hand to press over his dick. Reki can feel it twitch at his touch, and he sighs at the heat of it. 

He runs his palm up the shaft, swallowing at how big it feels in his hand already. He gets to the tip and feels that he’s already wet, seeping through his underwear a bit.

He leans down and kisses the center of his chest again, then trails down until he has to move his head to kiss his dick through his boxers.

Langa makes a small sound again in the back of his throat, and Reki’s heart beats hard.

“Langa,” he says, “What next?”

“Take these off,” he says, lifting his hips a bit, pulling down his boxers. Reki takes them and slides them off his long legs, watching the black fabric contrast with his snow-white skin. He’s never really thought of a guy as being sexy before, and just thinking it seems kind of lame, but he can imagine Langa with his legs crossed or in a pair of heels and looking just as provocative as any of the _S_ fans he’s seen crowded around Joe, only Reki thinks Langa is a hundred times more beautiful.

“Reki?” Langa asks, sitting up a bit. He shucks his yukata off his shoulders, and it lays spread around his naked form.

Reki swallows hard as he lets his eyes trail freely up his body, his knees pulling slightly together in embarrassment, his long, thick cock leaning slightly to the right, it’s tip shiny and leaking. His nipples are pink and puffy, and little red marks litter his chest and neck.  
_I did that_ , Reki thinks, his heart pounding so hard it almost makes him dizzy. _I’m the one making him like this_.

“Touch me, please,” Langa says, “You’re doing so well.”

Reki bites back a groan and smooths a hand up his leg as he parts them, settling between them. He lies down, feet off the futon, propping himself up on his elbows around Langa’s hips.

He tries to do what Langa did to him, licking the base to lip, shocking his boyfriend with the sudden hot press of his tongue. He smells like fresh soap.

He nuzzles into the soft hair at the base, straight and light, a bit darker than on his head. He has to guide the weight of his cock with one hand, and he brings it up to his lip, experimentally dipping his tongue into the little divot at the top. The taste is salty and light, and Reki laps it up, worried he’s not doing well but encouraged by Langa’s heavy breathing and soft strokes through his hair.

“Just like that,” Langa says. “Can you put it in a bit?”

Reki swallows, then opens his mouth, wider than he would have guessed he needed to. He puts the tip in, letting it slide carefully along his tongue. Langa lets out another moan, his body tensing under Reki’s hands.

He breathes carefully through his nose as he works, messily licking, sucking, and moving further down on his cock. He takes it until the pressure makes his eyes water, and he has to pull back again, but sinks back down after a breath. He doesn’t think he was long enough to hit the back of Langa’s throat, but when Langa’s hips stutter he feels his tip press far, far back, almost choking him. He catches himself though, and lets out a groan around it, surprising himself that he doesn’t have to gag.

“ _Oh_ ,” Langa groans. “Reki, _please_.”

Reki’s eyes blow wide - Langa’s speaking English. It’s just one word, but it makes him hot and bothered, and he definitely knows what it means, so he pulls back and then stuffs Langa’s cock further again, lacking any amount of skill but feeling so, so good with his dick in his mouth. He still can’t make it all the way to the base, and his stomach gives a nervous flip about the thought of it inside...other places.

“Good, Reki,” Langa pants. “So good. Can you… Do you think we could…”

Reki pulls off, his hand teasing down to Langa’s base, fingers hefting his balls, rolling them slightly, the way he likes it on himself.

Langa tilts his head back, looking at the wall behind them. He lifts a hand and points to his backpack. 

“In the side pouch, can you… can you open it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Reki reluctantly pulls away. He’s surprised at the sound of his raw voice, and he clears his throat a little. He crawls over to Langa’s backpack that’s leaning against the wall, hyper-aware that his dick is rock hard again and sensitive against the shifting fabric of his yukata. He opens the little zipper and pulls out a small bottle with the label torn off.

“What’s this?”

“Lube,” Langa says, and Reki jumps to the point he drops the bottle on the floor.

“Wh-Why do you have this?” he asks, picking it up again. He crawls back to the futon, looking at the nondescript thing.

“Just in case…” Langa says, looking to the side. “We knew I was staying over at your house, anyways…”

“Yeah, but my sisters…” Reki says, then winces. He doesn’t want to be thinking about his family right now.

“Just in case!” Langa says, then pouts.

“Okay, okay,” Reki says, feeling his cheeks get hot at the thought of Langa thinking about him like this… he’s suddenly eternally grateful for the storm raging outside. “Is um… is your… you know, not wet enough?”

“I thought you could…” Langa looks to the side again. “Try it. Inside me.”

“Inside you?” Reki nearly shouts. “I thought… I mean, I’m shorter, so…”

Langa blinks at him.

Reki blinks back.

“Reki…”

“Is that… not how it works?” He says. “I’ve seen my sister’s manga…”

“Please don’t use manga as sex advice,” Langa grimaces. “Unless… you want me to be inside you?”

Reki’s thighs clench together where he sits, intrigued by the idea but entirely terrified.

“Have you done it with your fingers?” Langa asks.

“N-No,” Reki says. Then, “Have you?”

Langa nods. “Feels good. You don’t have to go inside if you don’t want to but… I’m ready, if you are.”

“Oh,” Reki says, finding himself nodding, crawling back over his boyfriend, the image of him at home again, phone in one hand with a dirty video playing as he reached behind himself burning into his mind. “If you think I can do it.”

Langa laughs, nudging him a little with his knee. “You’re doing great so far.”

“Show me,” Reki says, eager. “Show me how to make you feel good.”

He sees the bob of Langa’s adam’s apple when he swallows, reaching for the little bottle. He uncaps it, the sound somehow finalizing what’s about to happen. 

Another exciting shift ripples through the air, and Reki fidgets excitedly between Langa’s legs. He bites his lip when Langa’s fingers dip between his thighs, trailing behind his balls. Reki watches as he circles a finger around his hole, bemoaning how dark it is in the room. He leans a little lower to see better when he slicks up his entrance, and slowly presses one finger inside.

“ _Oh_ ,” Reki says. He puts his hands on Langa’s legs, gently petting them as he works himself open, one finger in and out until he pushes in a second. He can’t quite make it all the way to the knuckles at this angle. 

Reki watches as his other hand smooths down his chest, playing with a nipple again until it’s hard, then trailing lower to firmly grab at the base of his dick, tugging upwards, making him moan as he presses his fingers further inside.

“You’re so hot,” Reiki groans again. He realizes he’s rubbing the flat of his palm against his own dick through his yukata. He doesn’t know how he’ll survive after this night - they’d have to start making out at Langa’s house in the short time between getting home from school and his mom getting off work.

“Can you do it now?” Langa asks, pulling his hand back.

“Y-Yeah,” Reki says, grabbing the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He rubs it together, surprised at just how slick it is. He bites his lip, tentative, again, before he starts. He presses the pad of his finger next to his entrance, feeling the puckered skin twitch at his touch. It makes his breath catch, and he circles his hole, watching Langa’s face as he slowly presses inside him.

Langa lets out a soft moan, head lolling to the side a bit.

He’s loose enough that Reki thinks he can add another finger, so he does, watching Langa’s face for any discomfort.

“Does it hurt?” he asks.

Langa shakes his head. “Your fingers are just thicker.”

“O-Oh,” Reiki says. He likes that. Like that he make Langa feel something that he can’t on his own. 

He presses the digits in further, feeling absorbed by the squishy heat around them, and he feels his dick give a hard twitch beneath his clothes at the thought of soon sheathing himself inside.

“When you go in,” Langa says, holding up the hand that’s not on his dick, “crook up your fingers like this.”

“Like this?” Reiki asks, trying to repeat the motion.

Langa answers with a low groan, thighs jerking apart as he pushes himself down on Reki’s hand. 

“Oh shit,” Reki says, eyes wide, staring at Langa’s face. He does it again, watching him squirm, watching his cock start to leak onto his stomach. He adds a third finger while he’s panting hard, and thinks that maybe he could come just from watching Langa alone.

“So good, Reki,” Langa croons, “So good. Please, inside me, I need - I need you.”

Reki scrambles to undo his yukata, not even bothering to wipe the slick off of his hand as he tears his clothes away, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He kicks off his boxers, Langa laughing breathlessly at how fast he’s getting undressed. 

He leans over Langa again, kissing him hard, tongue in his mouth, teeth pulling on his lip. He thinks he can smell the lingering scent of Langa’s cock on his face when they get that close, and he hopes Langa can taste himself, too. He kisses down his neck, his chest, brushing teasingly over his sensitive nipples as he makes his way down, stroking his cock just once, revealing his head, before uncapping the lube again and pouring it over his dick. He hisses at the cold and slicks himself up, looking down at Langa with lidded eyes, sprawled out beneath him, open, waiting for him.

He lines himself up with Langa’s hole, and slowly knocks his head against Langa’s entrance. Langa hooks his legs over Reki’s thighs, pulling himself down closer, and Reki laughs, stops teasing, and holds his breath as he finally presses inside.

The tightness is overwhelming, the heat nothing compared even to Langa’s mouth. The lube makes the slide easy, and he groans hard before he can stop himself.

“Let me hear you,” Langa says, already rutting his hips up a bit. “It’s just me here, so let me hear you.”

It’s embarrassing, but Reki nods - he’s just so used to being quiet that it was an impulse to try to swallow the sounds he made. But letting them out let the edge off, and when he bottoms out, hips flush against Langa’s tight ass, he lets himself moan. It adds to his embarrassment but feels so good to just let it loose.

“So full,” Langa praises him, “You feel good inside me, Reki.”

“You talk a lot,” Reki laughs, stilling, worried he’ll come too fast.

“If I didn’t you would get nervous,” Langa says.

Reki realizes it’s true, and it must show on his face because it’s Langa’s turn to laugh. He can feel the sound through his dick, which is somehow kind of hot.

“Move, Reki,” Langa says. “Make me feel good.”

“I...I can do that,” Reki says. _I think. I hope_.

He slowly grinds his hips up into Langa, surprised when Langa thrusts his own down, meeting his momentum. The hot drag and pressure is incredible, and he feels like his body and brain are doing a million things at once; Langa’s beautiful flushed face and body in his vision, his moans of praise in his ears, the swirling pleasure that shoots from his tightening balls up through his body, the sweat that’s rolling down his cheek, the obscene sound the lube is making as he thrusts into his boyfriend at as even a pace he can manage… He doesn’t think he’ll last long.

“Am I doing good?” Reki asks. “Am I hitting that spot? Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Langa groans, throwing his head back. “Yes, I can feel it but -”

Reki slows his hips. He realizes he’s gripping his hands into Langa’s thighs, using them to guide his thrusts. He lets his grip relax, and smooths calming circles over the pink spots he left behind.

“Can you lie down?” Langa asks. “I think it’ll be easier on you like this.”

“I want you to be comfortable,” Reki counters quickly.

Langa laughs. “I will be. I want to look at your face better.”

“O-Oh. Okay,” Reki says. He pulls out slowly, missing the heat around him immediately. He flops on the bed just as Langa gets up. Reki’s heart is doing more of those kick-flips and jumps as Langa presses him down, crawling over him.

His long legs cage him in around his waist, and for a moment Reki gets a thrill at the idea of being undone by him, slowly and surely being worked open slow enough to take him- he flushes, shy, even though it’s just a contemplation.

Langa shifts up his body a bit and takes Reki’s cock, pressing it against his entrance. Reki gasps when he sinks down onto him, clutching at his pale thighs, bucking up into the tight heat.

Langa lets out soft sounds above him as he rocks his hips, and Reki clenches his teeth against the pleasure, wanting Langa to come first.

He reaches a hand up to Langa’s form, pulling him down a little closer so he can ruck his hips up into him harder, and splay his fingers across his chest. He lets his momentum rub his fingers over his sensitive nipples, and revels in the feeling of his heavy cock slapping up against his stomach.

“M’ close, Reki,” Langa says, voice slurring. “Keep going, so good, keep going,”

Reki keeps the pace, biting his lip, hyper aware of Langa’s slick thighs around him and pretty mouth hanging open in a picture of pleasure. He lowers his hand to Langa's cock and flattens his palm over the head as he grasps it, tugging tight at the base and jerking it as in time with his hips as he can manage.

He feels Langa clench tight around him, suddenly, and his cock go stiff in his hand, and he knows he must be close.

“Reki,” Langa chokes out before he’s shaking around him, spilling hot loads of cum onto Reki’s stomach, moaning a litany of praise down upon him.

“Oh my god,” Reki says, still rolling his hips up into Langa’s heat. “You’re so hot, you’re so- I can’t believe- I shouldn’t come inside, Langa-”

“Yes,” Langa says in English, slurs, rocking his hips against him. “Inside, Reki, I’m yours, I’m with you-”

Langa suddenly clenches even tighter around his cock, insides quivering, and he lets out a soft, low moan. Reki feels his length spasm in his hand, and the hot wet spill of Langa’s cum spurt then dribble over his fingers. 

“ _Ohh_ ,” Reki feels his eyes roll back in his head a bit and he’s cumming, hard, unloading into the tight, wet heat inside of Langa, feeling his hot seed slick around him as he stutters his hips.

He humps up into him slowly, chasing the fleeting pleasure, listening to the wet slide of his cock. After a moment he pulls out and Langa breathes a quiet whine, and Reki’s cock gives another small overflow of cum from the tip.

“Langa,” Reki says, breathing hard. He wipes his arm across his sweaty forehead.

“So good, Reki,” Langa mumbles. “That felt good.”

Reki feels a flush run through his body, and he wraps his arms around the other boy, feeling the uncomfortable slick of cum on his stomach press between them, but he can’t bring himself to care too much.

“Was it really good?” Reki whispers, bumping his nose with Langa’s.

Langa gives a sleepy grin, nodding, then reaches up to pinch his sweaty cheek “Such a good boy.”

Reki makes a sound between embarrassed and a little turned on, and he pushes away with a laugh.

“Sleepy,” Langa mumbles.

“I-I’ll clean you up,” Reki says. “Let me go get some towels!”

He stands, legs surprisingly spent, and pulls his yukata from the floor. He wraps it around him haphazardly, almost tripping on it as he leaves the room. The toilet is the only other room in the hallway, and he flicks on the light, watching it flutter to yellow life.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror, then, his robe half open and white streaks of cum just visible on his stomach and chest. His hair is wild from the sweat and Langa’s fingers. 

He drops the robe from his shoulders a bit, turning around, blushing at the light pink scratches that drag down his shoulder blades. He can’t help but grin at himself in the mirror though - he just lost his virginity to the hottest guy in school, cutest boyfriend ever, best skater he knows. And he took _his _, too.__

__Reki doesn’t fight against the smile that tugs on the corners of his lips as he soaks a couple towels with cool water from the tap. He washes himself up, first, as best he can, thankful for the complimentary toothbrush and paste, then hurries back to his waiting Langa._ _

__“I”m back,” he says, sliding open the bedroom door. Langa is still sprawled on the bed, yukata open. He looks thoroughly debauched. Reki feels his cock stir, but thinks he’ll pass out if he tries to come a third time._ _

__Langa gives a tired mumble in response. Reki kneels beside him and wipes his face gently with the towel, then down his neck and shoulders, covered in kiss marks, pale skin easily bruised. He blushes when Langa hums as he cleans up his chest, and pauses when he gets to his dick._ _

__“It’s okay,” Langa says. He smiles at him, watching as Reki carefully wipes over his shaft and behind his balls._ _

__He swallows hard when he sees the mess he made between his legs, his cum still drying between his thighs. When he moves Langa’s leg up to clean him, he sees his white spend seep from his hole, and has to fight the sudden urge to press his face to his taint and lick it up._ _

__“I should probably get it out,” Reki says quietly._ _

__“Yeah,” Langa mumbles sleepily._ _

__Reki bites his lip and shifts so Langa’s ass is on his lap, and he gently presses his fingers inside, the give easy and slick._ _

__I made him like that, Reki thinks, as he tries his best to scoop the cum from his insides. He wipes him up with the towel, and throws them all together in a heap in the hallway when he’s done._ _

__“Reki,” Langa mumbles. He’s holding out his arms, and Reki gives a soft laugh, joining him back on the futon. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Mm,” Reki says, burrowing his head into his chest, fitting perfectly under Langa’s chin. “Thank you, too.”_ _

__“Let’s come here again,” he mumbles into Reki’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead._ _

__Reki nods, cuddling into him closer. “Yeah.”_ _

__“There’s lots of stuff I want you to do to me.”_ _

__“L-Langa!” Reki says, hiding his face, turning into Langa’s shoulders. He pauses for a moment, collecting himself, entirely over sensitive and too overwhelmed to entertain any more lewd thoughts for too long. But… “There’s… stuff I want to do to you, too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope u liked it!! i'm on twitter @_cattchi and art twitter @kiyasaling both 18+ only <3
> 
> when my husband and i were still dating we went to a rural ryokan that was run mostly by old ladies and abt 20 mins after settling into our room a granny UNLOCKED OUR DOOR and CAME IN to tell us about the baths it was wild


End file.
